STAR GATE SG 01: Una lectura problemática
by LittleHoshi
Summary: El típico fic en que el autor decide rejuvenecer a algún personaje hasta el punto de convertirlo en un niño. No me odien por ello, la raza humana no es perfecta y pertenezco a ella. Atención: contiene spank / nalgadas parentales. Si esta temática no es de su agrado, no pierda su preciado tiempo leyendo este fic.
1. Chapter 1

- General Hammond tenemos un pequeño problema aquí, sería conveniente que viniera a la enfermería (dijo la doctora Janet Fraiser y colgó el teléfono)

De eso ya hace dos años, precisamente hoy hace dos años que el SG-1 regresó de la misión en DvA-2. El SG-1 comandado por el coronel O'Neill debía acudir a una llamada de socorro del SG-4, habían sido atacados y habían tenido que refugiarse en uno de los escondites que los nativos tenían para cuando los Jaffa decidían atacarles. Se habían quedado sin armamento y sin provisiones, y en 72 horas se quedarían sin fuente de energía para mantener las comunicaciones con la tierra.

La misión de rescate, resultó fácil y rápida, tan rápida que los dos únicos miembros civiles de ambos equipos decidieron alargar un poco más la estadía, solo unas horas, cosa que tanto el General como el coronel no objetaron, podían permanecer 4 horas más. Eso no pondría en riesgo la misión. Con el permiso concedido el profesor Daniel Jackson (que es como se llamaba el civil del SG-1) y el doctor Jack Sousa (el civil del SG-4) decidieron estudiar unas inscripciones encontradas en una de las cuevas subterráneas donde se habían cobijado del ataque.

Cuando estaban acabando de filmar las imágenes de aquellas inscripciones para después estudiarlas con mayor detenimiento en la tierra, todo empezó a temblar. Daniel y Jack salieron corriendo de la cueva y se reunieron con los equipos. Estaban siendo atacados por segunda vez por un escuadrón de naves Jaffa. No había tiempo para evacuar todo el planeta, pero sí que intentaron salvar el máximo de nativos posibles. En total 4, podrían haber evacuado muchos más, pero el resto se negaban a abandonar su planeta, preferían perecer con el planeta. Solo los 4 ancianos del consejo fueron evacuados para preservar los conocimientos.

El SG-1 , el SG-4 y los 4 DvAdos (que es como decidieron llamarlos)entraron en la base a través de la puerta estelar. Después de los primeros minutos de conmoción y de desconcierto. Los capitanes de cada equipo se reunieron con el General e informaron de lo sucedido. Mientras la doctora Fraiser hacia el rutinario chequeo a los miembros del equipo y a los 4 nuevos "refugiados" . Todo parecía en orden y les dio el alta. El profesor Daniel Jackson y el doctor Jack Sousa, no esperaron ni un minuto y en cuanto les dieron el alta corrieron a examinar las imágenes tomadas, para empezar el estudio. Parecían dos niños con zapatos nuevos.

Fue esa misma noche, a las 03:25 de la madrugada que el General Hammond recibió esa llamada de la Doctora. Algo había ido mal en DvA-2, muy mal. Daniel y Jack habían empezado a encontrarse mal una hora antes, y se desplomaron perdiendo el conocimiento, en el mismo despacho sin darles tiempo ni siquiera a pedir ayuda. Cuando volvieron en sí, ambos se asustaron porque habían cambiado. Mejor dicho habían rejuvenecido. Daniel aparentaba tener unos 11 o 12 años y Jack unos 14. Por el resto estaban perfectamente bien. Pero Jack insistía que tenía mucho sueño, pero no lograba quedarse dormido.

El General llamó a los capitanes de ambos equipos, y se reunieron durante horas. Llamaron a los 4 supervivientes de DvA-2. Pero parecían tan asustados como lo estaban los propios Daniel Jackson y Jack Sousa. La doctora los mantendría bajo observación mientras no averiguaran que había pasado. Todo el equipo estaba preocupado, quizás a ellos les pasara lo mismo, o quizás Jack y Daniel continuarían regrediendo hasta llegar a la fase embrionaria, y entonces morirían. Habían un millón de incógnitas y un millón de temores. Aprovechando todo el barullo que se había formado debido al nuevo status de los miembros científicos de los equipos. Uno de los DvAdos se coló en el despacho de Daniel Jackson. En búsqueda de algo relacionado con las divinas escrituras de los DvAdos. Pero los DvAdos no estaban al tanto de la tecnología terrícola y desconocían que el complejo militar estaba repleto de cámaras y sistemas de vigilancia muy complejos. Así que mientras nuestro DvAdos hacía su incursión en el despacho de Daniel. Tanto el General como los capitanes de los equipos lo estaban observando por pantalla.

- **Ese no es el más bajito de los sujetos que cruzaron las puertas con vosotros?** (dijo el General señalando la pantalla)

- **Parece que está buscando algo** (dijo el coronel O'Neill).

- **Deberíamos mandar a una patrulla**

- **Espera Harris** (le dijo el coronel O'Neill) **vamos a ver qué hace**.

Los tres hombres se quedaron observando como el pequeño personajillo ponía todo el despacho patas arriba en búsqueda de algo. Al no encontrar nada, pareció enfadarse y la emprendió con los muebles, fue en uno de esos golpes en que activo el video que estaban examinado Daniel y Jack cuando perdieron el conocimiento. De repente el personajillo se tapó fuertemente los oídos y se hizo un ovillito y meciéndose como si fuera autista empezó a gritar. Como pudo se acercó al aparato de televisión y en un acto desesperado lo derribó rompiéndolo. Entonces se desmayó.

Al recuperar la consciencia unas horas más tarde aquel personajillo, ya no era un anciano. Era una niña de unos 12 o 13 años, de apariencia humana. Lo cierto es que se parecía asombrosamente a Daniel. Cuando despertó corrió a mirarse reflejada en la primera superficie refleja que encontró. Y después empezó a mascullar algo que gracias a la ayuda de Jack y Daniel pudieron traducir como "estúpidos monos entrometidos" versión muy rebajada para ser apta para todos los públicos. Una vez se hubo calmado, Dava, así es como la llamaremos a partir de ahora. Les explico que las divinas escrituras que habían leído era mágicas y solo debían de leerse al final de la vida para empezar de nuevo el ciclo de la vida. Vaya que si las leías volvías a la adolescencia. Eso explicaba porque no había niños y como se reproducían si solo eran hembras. No se reproducían simplemente se rejuvenecían una y otra vez, una y otra vez, viviendo de nuevo una vida tras otra.

Por supuesto tardaron bien poco en preguntarle si había alguna manera de revertir los cambios. La había, solo debían de leerse las escrituras de la madre Gea. Pero solo se debía hacer si estabas resuelto a interrumpir el bucle. Tanto Daniel como Jack estaban más que dispuestos a envejecer y morir de viejos. Así que chocaron las manos y le dijeron que les enseñara las escrituras de la madre Gea.

Entonces fue cuando lo supieron, aquello era irreversible, las escrituras de la madre Gea estaban en DvA-2. Que había sido destruido por los Jaffa. Tras pasarse casi un mes en observación la doctora no encontró más excusas para retenerlos y tuvo que darles el alta. Entonces se plantearon otro tipo de problemas ¿qué sería de Daniel y de Jack?

Muy bien no recuerdo como prosiguieron los acontecimientos, pero el hecho es que tanto Dani, como Jack como Dava pasaron a estar bajo la custodia del SG-1. Así podrían continuar formando parte del equipo y seguir participando en misiones, y durante el tiempo que estuvieran en tierra estarían "bajo tutela" de adultos que sabían quién eran realmente esos tres críos. Todo iba a ser sencillo, solo habían cambiado su apariencia física, como las estrellas de Hollywood se habían hecho un lifting pero un poco más radical.

No fue hasta la tercera misión que el coronel O'Neill y la capitana Carter (Sam) se dieron cuenta que los cambios que habían sufrido Jack y Daniel eran más que pura fachada. Ambos presentaban la personalidad y madurez de dos adolescentes. Dos adolescentes muy problemáticos y arrogantes. Y aunque no fueron apartados de las misiones, porque sus conocimientos y memorias permanecían intactos, pasaron a estar bajo una nueva categoría. Ya no eran el personal civil o científico del equipo, a partir de entonces pasaron a ser "los pequeños". Cosa en que discreparon des del primer momento, sobre todo Jack Sousa, que ese año cumpliría 54 años y era mayor que cualquier otro miembro del equipo.

Y está es en resumidas cuenta la historia del equipo. Por supuesto en estos dos años han pasado muchas cosas, muchas misiones, muchas aventuras y muchas experiencias nuevas. Empezando por tener que trabajar (y el coronel O'Neill trabajar y vivir) con 2 adolescentes y una alienígena de más de un millón de años en el cuerpo de una niña. La relación de todo el equipo tuvo que cambiar, dejaron de ser un equipo para comportarse como una familia, dentro y fuera de la base. Eso hizo que algunas veces las cosas fueran mejor y otra peor. Pero es como funcionan ahora, y no ha habido ninguna baja por lo que debe de funcionar.

Pero volvamos al presente.


	2. Chapter 2

Pero volvamos al presente.

- **Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Dava, cumpleaños Feliz Bravo, Bravo, sopla las velas Dava **(gritaban todos alrededor de la chica y el pastel de cumpleaños. Mientras el General lo gravaba todo en video. El coronel encendió las velas con su encendedor, y disimuladamente miró su reloj las 21.10).

- **El año pasado ya me hicisteis esto **(dijo Dava)**.**

- **Sí, boba, se hace cada año, es para celebrar tu cumpleaños **(le dijo Daniel rodando los ojos)**.**

- **Eso ya me lo dijiste el año pasado, pero sigo sin entender.**

- **Dava, da igual cielo** (le dijo Sam) **pide un deseo y sopla las velas.**

- **El año pasado también lo hice y no pasó nada** (dijo mirando desconfiada a Sam).

- **¿Y qué pediste?** (preguntó el coronel O'Neill, imaginándose ya que sería que su planeta no hubiera estallado en mil pedazos).

- **Ser general y que todos me obedecierais** (dijo muy seria, todos se quedaron en silencio de repente)

- **Jajaja** (empezó a reír el General Hammond. Dava no entendía porque reía el General). **No sufras Dava, si de algo estoy seguro es que cuando seas mayor llegaras a ser el primer General no nacido en la tierra, del ejercito Americano.**

- **Ya soy mayor, soy mayor que todos vosotros juntos **(esa era la cancioncilla que más sonaba en el equipo. Los tres "pequeños" la soltaban cada dos por tres)

- **Dava** (el coronel arqueó una ceja. Y Dava le enseñó los dientes como hacía cuando algo no le gustaba. No solo lo hacía a las personas, también lo hacía a las cosas. Dava se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba el coronel. El coronel la agarró del brazo y le dio 3 palmaditas) PLASS PLASS PLASS** Ahora volvamos a la fiesta** (Dava se volvió a sentar en la cabeza de la mesa y continuaron. Jack O'Neill había implantado una nueva norma hacía ya más de un año. Cada vez que alguno de los niños dijera eso de "no soy un niño, soy adulto" él les daría tres o cuatro palmadas. Y si se negaban entonces Jack los castigaba con algún tipo de tarea de lo más desagradable, improductiva y tediosa que imaginara. Lo cierto es que no es que fuera la panacea, pero si que había logrado que los pequeños no se pasaran quejándose de ser tratados como lo que eran cada 3 minutos),

- **¿Y qué vas a pedir este año? ¿ser el Presidente de los Estados Unidos?** jajaja(le preguntó Daniel)

- **Dani deja a Dava. Además si lo dices en voz alta no se cumple**(dijo el Coronel O'Neill echándole una miradita a Daniel)**.**

- **El año pasado no lo dije en voz alta (**recalcó Dava).

- **Venga Dava, los 15, son muy especiales, yo los recuerdo con mucho cariño **(dijo Sam),** sopla las velas ya verás como este deseo sí que se te cumple** (Dava sopló las velas y espero unos instantes como que pasara algo y al ver que no pasaba nada le enseñó los dientes al pastel. Eso hizo que todos se rieran).

- **La paciencia no es tu fuerte ¿verdad? **(le dijo riendo Sam).

- **Venga vamos a abrir los regalos **(dijo Daniel)

- **¡Regalos! **(gritó de alegría y dio palmas)

- **Mira a eso sí que lo ha entendido y sí que se ha acostumbrado rápido **(dijo Riéndose el coronel O'Neill y disimuladamente volvió a mirar el reloj 21:13).

- **Jack **(le dijo flojito la oído la capitana Carter al coronel o'Neill) **deja de mirar el reloj ** (como tanto el capitán Jack O'Neill como Jack Sousa se llamaba los dos Jack. El doctor Sousa pasó a ser Júnior en algún momento. Cosa que no pareció importar a ninguno de los dos)**Jr**. no va a venir antes porque lo mires, ya te dijo que estos días se demoraría más, está haciendo el dossier ese que le han pedido en el Pentágono. Y le está dando su trabajito ¿Sabes?

- **Sam, lo sé, lo entiendo, pero hoy es cumpleaños de Dava, y se lo está perdiendo. Me dijo que intentaría estar aquí para la celebración.**

- **Intentaría, Jack, Intentaría **(le recalcó Sam).

- **Mira Jack **(dijo Dava) **Me han regalado un brazalete, es precioso** (enseñándole la pulsera).

- **Mi nieta me ayudó a elegirlo **(dijo el General Hammond).

- **Dava dale un abrazo al general y dale las gracias **(le dijo el coronel O'Neill)

- **Gracias General** (y le dio una abrazo, el General sonrió como un bobo).

- **Abre el mío** (dijo Dani más excitado que Dava y Dava se puso abrir el regalo. En ese momento entró Jr. al patio trasero de casa del Coronel O'Neill que era donde vivían todos).

- **¿Ya están con los regalos?** (le preguntó Jr. a Sam. Utilizando esa pose tan sofisticada y madura que intentaba siempre aparentar)

- **Sí, justo empezamos.**

- **Te has perdido el pastel y la canción** (dijo con cara de pocos amigos el coronel).

- **Tranquilo Jr. aún hay pastel y han cantado la misma canción que el año pasado **(dijo Dava sonriendo. Jr. le dio un beso en la cabeza y le dio una cajita).

- **Eyyy iba yo primero. Dava abre el mío** (se quejó Daniel)

- **Por favor Dani, madura un poquito ¿eh? **(le sermoneó Júnior como si fuera niñerías).

- **Jaaaaack, dile algo** (Daniel le fue a quejar al coronel).

- **Dava, anda, abre primero el regalo de Dani, que por lo visto tiene que ser la bomba.**

- ¡**Una bomba! **(dijo asustada y dejando hacer la cajita en el suelo)

- **Menos mal que no es frágil recogiéndolo del suelo. Una cosa Dava, para la próxima vez, si te dicen que es una bomba no lo dejes caer al suelo ¿vale?**

- **Jajajaja** (se rieron todos menos Dava).

- **Dava, cielo** (habló otra vez Junior como un milhombres) **es una forma de hablar, una expresión, solo quería decir que es muy bueno.**

- **Una bomba no es una cosa muy buena.**

- **No, pero es algo que hace mucho ruido, en fin, como Dani.**

- **Capullo **(le dijo Dani a Junior).

- **¡Daniel!**

- **¿Qué? Lo es, es un capullo. Llega tarde y viene con eso aires de mil hombres.**

- **No son aires, niñato.**

- **¡Vosotros dos, ya! Tengamos la fiesta en paz** (puso paz el coronel O'Neill).

- **_Esdan vidu pal deo_** (dijo Dava)

- **¡Dava, en cristiano!** (le riño también el coronel)

- **Lo siento, dije "ya estáis como siempre"**

- **Jajaja** (intentaron aguantarse la risa Daniel y Júnior, porque para nada era eso lo que había dicho. El coronel O'Neill se puso las manos en las caderas y los miró a los tres. Aquella era una de las cosas que más de quicio le sacaban. Él no hablaba la lengua de DvA-2 así que cuando Dava no quería que Jack se enterase utilizaba su lengua natal).

- **Anda, abre el regalo de Dani** (dijo Junior intentando que el coronel se olvidara de lo de "Esdan vidu pal deo": "ya cabreasteis al mono grande". Dava lo abrió en seguida y era un juego de backgammon. Hacía poco que lo había descubierto y parecía fascinada )

- **Gracias** (Dava sonrió mucho y al igual que con el general lo abrazó. Dani sonrió triunfante, él era quien mejor conocía a Dava).

- **Mi turno** (dijo Júnior y sacó una bolsita muy bonita de color fucsia con purpurina y estrellitas pegadas. Dani, se rió nada más verla bolsa, Júnior la había cagado. Dava no era para nada del tipo de chica que le gustan los peluchitos. Pero al abrir la bolsa Dava sacó una caja y la abrió y estaba llena de maquillaje).

- **Gracias, gracias, gracias** (y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y no paraba de sonreír Dani puso unos morros quilométricos)

- **Era esto lo que me pediste,¿ Verdad?**

- **Sí, era esto, Gracias Jr. **

- **Espera, ¿Se lo pediste?** (dijo indignado Dani)

- **Sí, me preguntó que quería que me regalara para mi cumpleaños, y le dije que maquillaje **(le dijo muy natural Dava)

- **¡MAQUILLAJE!** (saltó de repente Jack y le dio un collejón a Júnior) **¿Tú estás tonto, o qué? ¿Para que diantre le compras maquillaje a una niña?**

- **Las chicas de la calle llevan **( Dava empezó a decir frunciendo la frente y poniendo pucheritos) **y las de la tele también , y Sam se pone esa cosa bonita en los labios, cuando viene a cenar a casa** (Sam se sonrojó).

- **Venga, Jack, Dava tendrá ya unos 15, todas las chicas de su edad se maquillan** (le dijo Júnior otra vez con ese tono de condescendencia).

- **Me da igual las otras chicas, Dava no es una chica. Y no necesita maquillaje, no lo necesita para ir por la puerta estelar, no lo necesita en la base y no lo necesita para estar aquí en casa, así que no necesita pintarse como una mona para nada** (Y Dava le enseñó los dientes y corrió hacia su habitación)

- **¿Qué?** (dijo el coronel sin entender nada y viendo que todo el mundo lo miraba como si se acabara de comer la última galleta)

- **Jack** (le dijo el general poniéndole una mano en el hombro) **Tengo 3 hijas y 2 nietas. Y te puedo asegurar que acabas de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Para las chicas estas cosas son importantes, aunque solo se las pongan para estar por casa, las hace sentirse más bonitas. **

- **Dava ya es bonita sin esas mierdas.**

- **Lo es, pero es una chica y son así, nunca están contentas con su aspecto.**

- **Además no debiste decir eso que no es una chica. Dava es una chica, puede que no sea humana, pero es una chica, y eso le debe haber dolido.**

- **Vaya, metí la pata ¿verdad?**

- **En tu línea **(dijo Júnior bebiendo un trago de naranjada. Jack lo ignoró porque llevaba razón).

- **Voy a subir a hablar con ella. Quizás mi regalo la anime**( y agarró la caja)

- **Espero que eso no sea un kit de supervivencia** (dijo riéndose Júnior).

- **NO, NO LO ES. Y tampoco es un cinturón, porque con el que llevo yo puesto ya nos la apañamos bien aquí ¿verdad Junior?** (dijo entre diente el coronel O'Neill. Júnior tragó saliva y apartó la mirada. Jack lo dejó estar y subió a hablar con Dava).

Mientras Dava intentaba disculparse con Dava por su falta de tacto y su torpeza. A bajo Jr. y Dani estaba susurrando algo en la cocina, con la excusa de traer más refrescos y servilletas.

- **¿Lo tienes?** (le preguntó Jr. a Dani?

- **Si ¿y tú cumpliste con tu parte?**

- **Sí, me tuve que quedar hasta más tarde, Walter tenía turno de noche, hasta que no hubo el cambio de turno, no pude entrar en la sala de los servidores.**

- **¿Entonces?**

- **Esta noche, cuando todos se hayan ido y Jack se haya acostado, iremos ¿Seguro que esas tarjetas son válidas?**

- **¡Sí, maldita sea sí! Me he pasado 4 meses haciendo una mierda de trabajo de documentación solo para poder tener acceso a los códigos y la dichosa maquinita que haces las tarjetas** (susurraban los dos chicos).

- **Vale, vale, no te mosquees, solo preguntaba. Geeeeez chico, esto de la pubertad te está sentando fatal. Jack, se supone que tengo 14 no 10.**

- **Perdona es que te ves tan poco desarrollado **(dijo con una sonrisita canallesca)

- **Capullo** (dijo dándole un manotazo en el brazo)

- **Niño de pañales** (dijo menospreciándolo)

- **Tú sí que eres un niño de pañales, estúpido de mierda** (y Dani le volvió a dar otro manotazo pero esta vez mucho más fuerte)

- **Auuuu me hiciste daño, idiota, ahora te vas a enterar** ( y empezaron a perseguirse alrededor de la mesa de la cocina)

- **¡Ey ey ey! Shiiiiu **(dio un silbido Sam que hizo que los dos se detuviesen de golpe) **¿Qué son esas carreritas y esa palabritas tan lindas que os he oído? Como baje el coronel os va a rustir el trasero a los dos por idiotas, es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dava, al menos os podríais comportar esta noche ¿no? **(les riñó Sam. Los dos bajaron la cabeza. Eran idiotas si el coronel se enfadaba con ellos y les castigaba el plan de esa noche lo más seguro se iría a la mierda. Y las tarjetas y los códigos solo servían para ese día. Además el servidor sería re-establecido mañana a las siete. Tenía que ser esa noche o esa noche).

- **Lo siento Sam, disculpa, no sé qué me ha dado, debe ser el maldito informe para el pentágono, me tiene agotado y no pienso ni actúo con claridad **(Dani respiró hondo y puso los ojos en blanco, al oír a Junior a hablar como un maldito catedrático. Cuando la mayor parte del tiempo era más inmaduro que él).

- **Lo siento Sam, ya lo dejamos **(dijo Dani con cara de mártir).

Al cabo de un buen rato volvieron a bajar Dava y el coronel Jack O'Neill, ella parecía más conforme y a él se le veía más aliviado. Jack se había disculpado y le había dicho que se había enfadado porque ella era un niña muy bonita y esas cosas no las necesitaba. Dava le había gustado eso y le perdonó. Jack le dio su regalo, cosa que ella no esperó ni un segundo para abrir, era un ipod nano. Los chicos tenían sus respectivos ipod de la época en que eran adultos, pero ella no tenía nada, y de vez en cuando Dani le dejaba el suyo. El coronel Jack O'Neill se había dado cuenta que a Dava le encantaba escuchar "música" era algo que no tenían en su planeta y le gustaba mucho de la tierra. Dava le dio un abrazo y Jack sonrió, Jack a veces pensaba que Dava era la única que no daba problemas, a diferencia de esos dos de ahí abajo que a pesar de tener 34 y 56 años realmente, y 14 y 16 físicamente, se comportaban la mayor parte del tiempo como si tuviera 4 años.

La fiesta continúo, continuaron los regalos, las bromas, la comida y muchas risas. Sobre las doce de la noche ya no quedaba nadie en casa, y los pequeños y el coronel estaban recogiéndolo lo más gordo para poder irse a dormir. Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Dani y Jr. salían por la ventana de su habitación. Comparado con lo que habían tenido que hacer en alguna misión salir de la casita del Coronel era pan chupado.

Junior había alquilado un coche esa misma tarde y lo había dejado aparcado dos calles más debajo de donde vivía el coronel, los dos chicos se metieron en el coche y Junior condujo hasta la base. Lo bueno de esas horas es que no había mucha policía que pudiera darles el alto. Así que iban muy tranquilos, sin ninguna preocupación que les perturbara su elevada inconsciencia. Gracias a los pases que había hecho el profesor Daniel Jackson en persona, entraron en la base y en las instalaciones militares, y gracias a la brecha abierta por el doctor Jack Sousa en los servidores pudieron entrar en la sala de la puerta, y activarla sin que saltara ninguna alarma.

Daniel puso las coordenadas correctas y el ojo se abrió. Los dos muchachos/científicos se miraron y sonrieron y sin pensarlo echaron una carrera a ver quién era el primero en atravesarlo. Fue Junior, pero solo porque estaba más cerca de la puerta.

Las cosas fue a las mil maravillas, había elegido un planeta en el que le doctor Jack Sousa ya había estado en 4 ocasiones anteriormente, cuando formaba parte del SG-4. Tenía buenos amigos entre los antiguos y era un planeta pacífico. Los dos muchachos estuvieron investigando sobre todo lo que conocían sobre los Jaffas, las puertas estelares y tomando un poco de licor y comiendo. Cuando la alarme de Jack sonó, los dos muchachos corrieron a despedirse de sus amigos y salieron pitando hacía la puerta, poniendo las coordenadas de la tierra y pasaron atraves de la puerta.

Al poner los pies en el suelo de la sala de la puerta. Respiraron aliviados al ver que estaban solos, nadie los había descubierto, los dos estaba exultantes de felicidad. Lo habían logrado, podían ir a sus propias misiones sin tener que ir con esas 3 niñeras (Teal'C, Sam y el coronel). Era gracioso, porque si hubieran seguido pensando como adultos, se habrían dado cuenta que ni Sam, ni Teal'C ni el coronel eran niñeras, sino un equipo de reconocimiento. Y que cada uno tenía una función asignada en las misiones. El coronel tomaba las decisiones, Teal'C se encargaba de la seguridad, Sam se encargaba de la parte logística y ellos eran la parte de comunicación e investigación. Pero en su estado actual, solo veían al equipo como 3 aguafiestas que siempre les estaban mangoneando y cortándoles la diversión.

Júnior condujo de vuelta a casa del coronel, dejó el coche dos calles más arriba, justo donde lo había aparcado antes. Y fueron caminando hasta casa. Esperaban encontrar las luces encendidas y a un coronel muy pero que muy cabreado. Pero no fue así, les sorprendía que su plan hubiera salido tan bien. Normalmente el coronel siempre los pillaba y los castigaba de forma desproporcional (en su opinión, claro). Pero al subir de nuevo por la ventana y comprobar que nadie se había percatado de su salida, no acababan de creérselo del todo. Se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama en una hora, el coronel se levantaría, y los pondría a todos en píe. Ni que decir que de tanta excitación no pudieron ni cerrar los ojos.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de nada, ni el coronel, ni en la base, ni los informáticos ni el pentágono, ni nadie. Aquello les hizo sentirse muy superiores, ellos dos empollones habían conseguido pasarles la mano por la cara al ejercito de los Estados Unidos. Era como vengarse por todas las malas pasadas que los musculitos les habían hecho toda su vida. Cuantas veces uno de esos les habría molestado, humillado y avergonzado, Daniel perdía la cuenta, en su primera infancia y adolescencia, había sido carne de cañón para los abusones. Junior no había tenido más suerte, pero al formar parte del equipo de remo del instituto donde estudió en Inglaterra, no había tenido que soportar tantas majaderías. Pero aún así también se llevó lo suyo.

Aquella sensación de triunfo les duró toda la semana. Y esa sensación era grandiosa, tan grandiosa que no supieron como digerir todas esas emociones. Y tras esa sensación de triunfo vino una falsa sensación de invencibilidad. Así que no habían pasado ni 10 días de su primera incursión "en solitario" por la puerta que ya estaban planeando al siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

Los muchachos ya llevaban 6 incursiones, cuando empezaron a ser un poco descuidados, hasta el punto que el coronel empezó a olerse que esos dos estaban tramando algo.

- **Daniel, no te lo repito no quiero libros en la mesa cuando estamos todos en la mesa** (le dijo el coronel a Daniel, quitándole el libro de las manos y dejándolo cerrado sobre la mesa a su lado).

- **Oh, venga Jack, no seas así, Dava no ha bajado aún. Técnicamente aún no estamos "todos" en la mesa** (dijo haciéndose el listillo).

- **Daaaaaaaaaani** (le dijo en tono de advertencia / amenaza. Junior le dio la vuelta al libro para ver el título de la cubierta).

- **¿Por dónde vas?** (le preguntó Júnior)

- **Por el capítulo 14, sobre los inicios de la escritura cuneiforme.**

- **¿Qué te parece?** (dijo Júnior alzando una ceja)

- **Bufff tiene un par de ideas buenas sobre la representación de los logogramas, pero por lo demás, es solo más de lo mismo.**

- **Si, yo me quedé dormido cuando lo leí, y que ese tipo tenga mi catedra.**

- **Jajaja es cierto, es el capullo que ocupa tu silla ahora que estás en el SG-1.**

- **Dani, esa boca** (le dijo Jack)** ¡DAVAAAA! **(gritó el coronel mirando hacía el techo). **Baja ya, los huevos se enfrían.**

- **Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** (gritó Dava y en unos segundos entraba por la puerta y se sentaba en su sitio).** Buenos días Jack.**

- **Buenos días, cielo **(y le dio un beso en la cabecita)

- **Ohhhh ¿Y no hay besito para mí?** (dijo riéndose Dani de la cara de panoli que se le ponía al coronel cuando Dava le ponía ojitos).

- **Ohhh y tanto ven aquí, pequeño monstruo.**

- **Nooooo era broma, Jack, nooo** (y empezaron a perseguirse alrededor de la mesa riéndose todos por la escena. Siguieron así hasta que Jack le puso el guante a Dani y le plantó un beso en la frente y después de una dura palmada lo envió a su sitio a desayunar).

- **Chicos hoy tengo que ir a Washington con el general, os quedaréis solos todo el día. Espero encontrarme la casa en pie cuando regrese. **

- **¿Por qué se tendría que derrumbar? ¿Está mal construida? **(preguntó alertada Dava).

- **No, Dava es una forma de hablar, no es literal**

- **Sí, sí que es literal, no quiero desastres mientras esté fuera. ¿Entendido? **(dijo muy serio el coronel. Dani y junior rodaron los ojos) **He preguntado si lo habéis entendido.**

- **Síiiiii** (dijeron con cara de asco)

- **Siempre os puedo zurrar antes de marcharme para asegurarme que mantenéis esos traseros de adolescente a raya mientras esté fuera.**

- **No, señor, eso no será necesario** (corrió a decir Dani. Junior por su puesto actuaba como si eso no fuera con él).

- **¿Júnior?**

- **¿Sí? **[dijo haciéndose el despistado. Pero el coronel solo tuvo que alzar una ceja y poner esa cara de "oh sí, tú sigue por ahí, que no vas a poder sentarte hasta el mes de abril" (estaban en mayo)] **Júnior decidió no jugársela y contestar) sí, señor, entendido.**

- **Muy bien. Junior, eres el mayor, te quedas al cargo.**

- **Noooooo **(gritó Dani)

- **Daniel, no estoy sordo, no es necesario que grites.**

- **Llama a Sam, incluso a Teal'C, a quién sea, pero no lo dejes a él al mando, cuando no estás tú se comporta como un puto dictador.**

- **Daniel, esa boca **(dijo echándole un rápido vistazo a Dava para que Daniel refrenara ese vocabulario delante de Dava). **Sam viene con nosotros, y no necesito a Teal'C porque Jr. se va a comportar de forma responsable porque sabe que sino cuando yo regrese le patearé el trasero** (Dani sonrió al oír eso y ver la cara de indignación de Júnior).

- **¿A qué vais a Washington? **(preguntó Dava)

- **A lo que se va siempre a Washington…a pedir más dinero **(dijo aclarándole porque Dava no estaba muy al día del funcionamiento de la cúpula militar de ese país).

- **¿Más dinero para qué?** (preguntó de nuevo Dava)

- **Para más investigación espero, ya tenemos suficientes juguetitos de esos que os gustan tanto a los militares** (le interrumpió Daniel).

- **Para que necesitamos más dinero no es algo que os ataña a ninguno de los tres, y Dani, te recuerdo que esos juguetitos son los que mantienen a ese culo a salvo **(dijo molesto Jack).

- **_Vides! Esdanal vidu pal deo _**_(_monos! vais a cabrear al mono grande).

- **_Tö, germeniska vidu esdana deo, Dava _**("No, el mono grande nació cabreado, Dava" le contestó Dani)_._

- **_Menisto, ma önga vidu tesoba vijalis um deo _**(puede, pero el mono grande tiene manos grandes). **_Zastu tesoba deo_** (y rápidas)

- **Dava, Dani, que os tengo dicho sobre hablar en Davidos delante de mí** (les reprendió el coronel).

- **Que es de mala educación, lo siento** (dijo Dava).

- **Que no se repita **(dijo serio pero sin sonar enfadado). **¿Qué planes tenéis para hoy?**

- **Yo quería acabarme este libro, y empezar el del doctor Morris **(dijo Dani. Eso era de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado del adulto Daniel Jackson al adolescente Daniel Jackson, que era imposible apartarlo de un libro).

- **¿Y tú? **

- **Pensaba acabar el papeleo que tengo pendiente y ver un poco la tele** (dijo Júnior sin poner ninguna emoción en lo que decía. Jack pensaba que aunque un cerebrito el doctor Sousa era bastante normal, también sabía disfrutar de un poco de relax).

- **¿Y tú, cielo?** (le preguntó a Dava)

- **No sé** (dijo poniendo cara de pez).

- **Porque no me haces esas galletas que la doctora Freiser te enseñó a hacer el otro día, estaba riquísimas, así las tomaremos mañana para desayunar ¿Qué te parece?**

- **Sí, estaban buenas, llevan chocolate **(dijo Dava sonriendo).

-** Mis favoritas** (le sonrío el coronel)

- **Las mías también, llevan chocolate **(repitió, haciendo que los tres se tuvieran que aguantar la risa. Dava al poco de llegar a la tierra había descubierto el chocolate. Y durante dos semanas solo estuvo alimentándose de chocolate, hasta que pillo un gran empacho y la doctora Freiser tuvo que ponerle suero y a dieta blanda unos cuatro días, des de entonces se lo racionaban, pero para Dava era como una droga, siempre que podía robaba alguna chocolatina y se la comía a escondidas. En ese momento sonó un claxon a fuera, y Junior se levantó a ver).

- **Es el general y Sam** (informó Junior).

- **Ok, chicos, os dejo solos, regresaré tarde, os quiero en la cama antes de las 12. Dani, en la cama con las luces apagadas y durmiendo** (le tuvo que aclarar, porque el chico se quedaba hasta las tantas leyendo o trabajando, pero des de la cama). **Jr. estás al mando cualquier cosa que pase será tu trasero el que responda ante mí ¿Entendido?**

- **Sí, seño**r (contestaron los tres)

- **Portaros bien,** (dijo tomando su chaqueta y el portafolio, le dio un beso en la cabeza a Dava y salió corriendo por la puerta).

Nada más salir por la puerta Dani y Júnior se miraron con complicidad, todo un día, Jack iba a estar todo un día fuera. Eso significaba que podrían estar todo un día "fuera", ni acabaron el desayuno, dejaron todo sobre la mesa y corrieron hacía su dormitorio para preparar la salida.

- ¡**Dava! Dani y Yo hemos de ir a la base. ¿Te importa quedarte sola? **(le preguntó Júnior, que rezaba porque no le dijera lo contrario)

- **Voy a hacer galletas de chocolate** (le dijo Dava).

- **Lo sé, Dava, no te las comas todas, guardanos unas cuantas a Dani y a mí. Estaremos aquí para la hora de cenar, si llama Jack le dices que Dani está leyendo y que yo me la estoy pelando en el baño como un mandril** (Dani le dio un pescozón a Júnior)

- **Le dices que estamos…**(Dani pensaba algo creíble) **echando unas canastas fuera ¿Vale?**

- **Cenamos a las 21:30, estaréis aquí antes de las 21:30** (asintió Dava).** Si llama Jack estáis jugando unas canastas fuera.**

- **Eso es **(le tocó Junior en la cabeza como si fuera un perrito que acabara de hacer bien un truco). ** Dava, si te aburres de hacer galletas, puedes ordenar mi habitación **(Dani le dio un pescozón a Júnior)

- **¿Qué? Mis hermanas o mi madre me limpiaban la habitación. No sé porque el coronel no contrata una asistenta** (dijo Junior)

- **No me extraña que tengas tres exmujeres** (dijo Dani negando con la cabeza). **Venga, vamos, aquí solo hacemos que perder el tiempo**.

- **Ok, Jack se ha dejado su coche, podemos ir a la base en él** (dijo sonriente Jr.).

- **Vale, pero conduzco yo.**

- **Ni lo sueñes. Con esa cara de niñato, nos paran en el primer semáforo. Conduzco yo** (Dani le echó una mirada matadora, pero sabía que Junior estaba en lo cierto). **Nos vamos Dava, pórtate bien y haz muchas galletas**

- **Haré muchas** (les sonrió Dava).

Los chicos tuvieron una suerte milagrosa, porque a la velocidad que condujo Junior para ir a la base, podían haberlos detenido por exceso de velocidad, fácilmente. Pero la suerte les sonreía y no hubo ningún control de carreteras. Como habían hecho en anteriores ocasiones, Dani y Jr. introdujeron las coordenadas y atravesaron la puerta estelar.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto Dava hacía galletas, hacía muchas galletas, hizo tantas que llegó un momento que se quedó sin ingredientes. Dava subió arriba a ducharse, después se cambió y bajó hasta un pequeño colmado del barrio (que era el único sitio donde tenía permiso ir a comprar sola) a comprar muchos más ingredientes. Pero se olvidó que en el horno se dejaba dos bandejas con galletas horneándose. Al cabo de un rato una horrible humareda negra salía de la casa del coronel O'Neill. Los vecinos, alarmados, corrieron a llamar a los bomberos. Y los bomberos tras reventar la puerta trasera para poder entrar en la casa, vieron que solo se trataba de mucho humo pero apenas fuego. Lo apagaron e informaron a la compañía de seguros, que se puso en contacto con el coronel. El coronel entró en pánico y llamó a Teal'C que era el único que estaba en la zona, para que fuera y viera como estaban los "pequeños". Al coronel le embargaba un sentimiento de culpabilidad por haberlos dejado solos y una angustia tan grande que el general, le dijo que tomara el helicóptero y regresara, que ya lo disculparía él ante el consejo. Jack, no se lo pensó dos veces y puso rumbo a casa.

Cuando llegó Teal'C, Dava ya había acabado de comprar los ingredientes y había regresado a casa pero los bomberos no le dejaban entrar. Teal'C se hizo cargo de todo, y dijo que la niña vivía allí, que era un amigo de la familia y que el padre ya estaba en camino**. **

- **¿Jack viene?** (preguntó Dava)

- **Sí **

**- Había hecho galletas de chocolate. Pero los bomberos dicen que se han quemado todas, las que estaban fuera del horno también.**

- **Sí, eso parece ¿Y Daniel Jackson y Jack Sousa? ¿No estaban contigo?**

- **No, ellos se han ido a la base. ¿Crees que me dará tiempo a hacer más galletas antes que llegué Jack?** (preguntó sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado).

- **Creo que ya hubieron suficientes galletas por hoy.**

- **Pero Jack dijo que hiciera galletas.**

- **Jack entenderá Dava** (Dava lo miró sin acabarlo de creer pero Dava sabía que si no estaba ni Jack ni Sam Teal'C mandaba).

90 minutos más tarde el helicóptero del ejercito lo dejaba justo a unos metros detrás de su casa. Jack corrió a su casa y vio a Dava y A Teal'C enfrente aguardando.

- **Dava, cielo ¿Estás bien? ¿Te quemaste? ¿Inhalaste humo? ¿Te encuentras bien? **(dijo muy nervioso)

- **Se quemaron las galletas Jack. Todas.**

- **No, importa, ya compraremos ¿Pero tú estás bien?**

- **Jack, no estaba en casa cuando se originó el incendio** (Le dijo Teal'C).

- **Estaba comprando ingredientes para hacer galletas** (le enseñó las bolsa de la compra del suelo).

- **Se fue a comprar y dejó el horno encendido.**

- ¡**Oh, Dava! Pudo pasar una desgracia. No puedes dejar el horno encendido e irte **(dijo reprendiéndola pero no con mucha energía, lo cierto es que todo el camino en el helicóptero había revivido una y otra vez la angustia que sintió cuando su hijo murió). **¿Y Dani y Júnior? Es que esos dos cabezas de chorlitos tampoco te dijeron nada. Si son peores que…**

- **Ellos no estaban** (le dijo Teal'C con ese tono tan frío que usaba).

- **¿Cómo que no estaban?**

- **Están echando unas canastas en el jardín** (dijo Dava. Teal'C y Jack se miraron sin entender, estaban justo en frente de su jardín y allí no había nadie).

- **Dava, no hay nadie en el jardín.**

- **No, no hay nadie** (contestó con naturalidad).

- **Dava ¿Dónde están Dani y Jr.?** (dijo el coronel enfadándose más y más por segundos)

- **Están echando unas canastas en el jardín **(repitió Dava tan tranquilamente).

- **¿Te dijeron que me dijeras eso?**

- **Sí.**

- **A mí me ha dicho que están en la base **(le dijo Teal'c).

- **¿Dava, están Dani y Jr. en la base?** (Dava le enseñó los dientes porque aquella respuesta no podía responderse, porque Dani y Júnior no podían estar en el jardín y en la base a la vez)** ¡Que cojones hacen esos dos en la base! ¡Y como dejaron a la niña sola! **

- **Ellos volverán antes de las 21:30 que es la hora de la cena **(dijo Dava para tranquilizar a Jack).

- **¿Todo el día fuera, eh? Te iban a dejar todo le maldito día sola. Pues se van a enterar esos dos cuando ponga mis manos encima de ellos** (empezó mascullar el coronel).

- **Coronel, primero deberíamos hablar con Daniel Jackson y Jack Sousa, debe haber una explicación para todo.**

- **Sí, ya te digo yo que explicación hay, que esos dos cabezas de chorlito quieren morir antes de cumplir los 18…otra vez. Vamos, a la base, vamos a por esas respuestas **(y fue para el garaje a agarrar el coche, cuando descubrió que el garaje estaba vacío) **Cogieron mi coche ¡Yo los mato, lo juro que los mato!**

Finalmente el coronel, Teal'C y Dava llegaron en taxi hasta un kilómetro de la base El kilómetro lo tuvieron que hacer a píe, porque no habrían dejado hacer el recorrido al taxi. Al llegar preguntaron por los "pequeños" pero no tenían constancia de su entrada. Jack estaba que se subía por las paredes, esos dos se habían largado de cachondeo dejando a Dava sola. Dava no era de ese planeta y aún no se movía con soltura con las cosas de la tierra. Así que aunque era muy espabilada, no alcanzaba a ver el peligro de cosas tan sencillas como salir de casa dejando un horno encendido.

Jack llevó a Dava a uno de los dormitorios que había en la base, donde solían quedarse en observación cuando llegaban de una misión, y entonces se percató de una cosa. Allí estaba, el libro, el mismo libro que esa mañana le había quitado de las manos a Daniel. Los chicos realmente estaban en la base. Pero ¿Cómo que no había constancia de ello? Es imposible, aquello era unas instalaciones de alta seguridad del ejército. El coronel llamó al jefe de seguridad y le explicó lo sucedido, el jefe de seguridad mandó comprobar todos los sistemas. Y tras mucho mirar, se dieron cuenta de dos entradas esa mañana que no correspondían a ningún miembro del equipo. Fueron tirando del hilo y comprobaron que con ese número de identificación había habido varias, entradas. El coronel, oliéndose que esas entradas, podían corresponderse a dos pequeños científicos en muchos-muchos problemas, pidió el listado para comprobar las horas y días en que se había producido esas entradas. Todas de noche, exceptuando la de hoy. Si los pequeños no estaban en sus despachos solo había otro motivo por los que esos dos quisieran ir a la base a hurtadillas. La puerta. El coronel ordenó que se hiciera un rastreo de la actividad reciente de la puerta, pero no aparecía nada. Pero él sabía que los chicos la había utilizado. Así que tomó una silla, una revista, y se plantó en frente de la puerta a esperar. A pesar que los técnicos y demás miembros le aseguraban que la puerta no había sido utilizada en las últimas 72 horas. Pero Jack conocía a sus chicos, y sabía que no solo la habían utilizado en las últimas 72 horas, sino que cada entrada y salida de esa identificación se correspondería a un viaje por la puerta.

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando el ojo de la puerta empezó a girar. Jack miró a los tres técnico que estaban de guardia con una sonrisita de "ya os lo dije" y se preparó para "dar la bienvenida" a sus chicos.

Daniel Jackson y Jack Sousa traspasaron la puerta riéndose, ya habían pasado el miedo inicial de ser pillados, lo habían hecho antes, bastantes veces, y no les habían pillado. Y ahora que Jack estaba en Washington era imposible. Así que cuando llegaron al final de la rampa fue cuando se percataron de la presencia del coronel Jack O'Neill.

- **¡Jack!** (exclamaron los dos chicos casi parándoseles el corazón).

- **Hola chicos ¿Qué tal el paseo?** (dijo echándoles la que sin duda era la madre de todas las miradas aterradora habidas y por haber. Dani y Jr. tragaron saliva).


	5. Chapter 5

- **¡Jack!** (exclamaron los dos chicos casi parándoseles el corazón).

- **Hola chicos ¿Qué tal el paseo?** (dijo echándoles la que sin duda era la madre de todas las miradas aterradora habidas y por haber. Dani y Jr. tragaron saliva).

- **¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?** (al fin logró decir Daniel)

- **¿No estabas en Washington? **(dijo Junior también asustado)

- **Estaba, pero tuve que regresar cuando recibí una llamada de los bomberos, porque mi casa estaba ardiendo** (dijo lleno de furia)

- **¡Dava!** (gritaron los dos)** ¿Está Dava bien?**

- **Sí, pero no gracias a vosotros dos precisamente. Te dije que los vigilaras, que los vigilaras a los dos, estabas al cargo **(iba puntualizando Jack cada palabra clavándole el dedo en el pecho a Jr.). **Dava podría haber muerto quemada o intoxicada por el humo. Ella no es una chica de 15 años, ¡La mayor parte del tiempo es una niña de 2! Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, y tanto que lo sabes, lo sabéis los dos. Pero os ha importado una mierda, lo único que queríais era salir y hacer de exploradores ¿no? **(el coronel gritaba y escupía y sacaba sapos y gusarapos por la boca).

- **Nosotros no** (empezó a decir Junior pero el coronel lo calló de un sopapo)

- Plass. **Ni lo intentes Junior. No hay excusa posible. No solo me desobedecisteis, no solo habéis cometido tantos crímenes que ahora mismo os podrían hacer un consejo militar y fusilaros, sin ni pestañear, no solo os habéis aprovechado de la confianza que os hemos dado, NO SOLO HABÉIS DEJADO SOLA A DAVA, PUDIÉNDOLE PASAR CUALQUIER COSA, SINO QUE OS HABÉIS PUESTO EN UN GRAVE PELIGRO ATRAVESANDO LA PUERTA SOLOS SIN UN EQUIPO DE APOYO Y SIN NOSOTROS. **

- **Solo íbamos a sitios seguros, Jack **(dijo tímidamente Dani Y Jack lo agarró de la oreja y retorciéndosela lo atrajo hacía él) **AAAAAAAAAAAAA AY AY AY MI OREJA, JACK, MI OREJA AUUUUU**

- **Escúchame bien, profesor Daniel Jackson no existen los lugares seguros, no ahí fuera. El único lugar seguro era en casa, y allí precisamente es donde no estabais **(y le dio tres palmadas bien duras y lo soltó) PLASS PLASS PLASS.

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau** (dijo sobándose el trasero)

- **Voy a informar al General Hammond, os quiero en la enfermería que la doctora Freiser os haga un reconocimiento completo, porque esa es otra, habéis estado viajando ¡Y no os han hecho ni un simple chequeo! **(los dos bajaron la cabeza sabiendo que llevaba razón y que podían haber adquirido cualquier enfermedad alienígena y propagarla por su planeta) **¡Fuera de mi vista, Ya! **(rugió el coronel y los dos perdieron el culo por salir de allí y correr a la enfermería. Donde no fueron tratados con mucho cariño precisamente. La doctora Freiser estaba igual de enfadada con ellos como el coronel).

El coronel O'Neill mandó que les llevasen la cena a la enfermería, aún no sabía qué hacer con ellos. Estaba esperando a hablar con el General, para ver qué hacer. El general y Sam contactaron con el coronel vía videoconferencia. El coronel les puso al tanto de sus últimos descubrimientos sobre las actividades extracurriculares de los dos pequeños científicos. El general se puso furioso, tanto o más que el coronel O'Neill, y Sam estaba tan enfadada también que no intercedió por los chicos como solía hacer.

El general decidió apartarlos de la misión hasta nuevo aviso, y restringirles el acceso a la base a nivel C. es decir que estarían 4 niveles por encima de donde ese hallaba la puerta estelar y no podrían moverse libremente por las instalaciones. Jack estuvo de acuerdo, no creía que esos chicos estuvieran preparados para participar en más misiones. Habían demostrado un grado de inmadurez alarmante, y no podía poner las vidas del equipo en peligro. Debía asegurarse que los chicos tenían claro que aquello no era un juego.

También el General Hammond dejó claro que aquellas eran acciones disciplinarias a nivel profesional. Y que no tenían nada que ver con lo que las el coronel, como responsable directo, decidiera emprender contra los chicos. Jack cerró la pantalla y se quedó allí sentado inmerso en sus pensamientos ¿Y qué acciones debía él emprender? Solo quería arrancarles la piel a tiras, pero sabía que después aún acabaría sintiéndose culpable.

Qué tipo de castigo abarca todas las trastadas que habían hecho. A parte de lo de arrancarles la piel a tiras, claro. Por supuesto no iban a volver a pisar la calle en su vida, y se acabó la tele y cualquier tipo de actividad que representara divertirse. E iba a estar encima de ellos a todo momento y cuando él no pudiera dejaría a alguien de confianza al cargo ¿Quizás un par de brigadas?

Pero aún así aquello no le parecía suficiente, es que esta vez se habían superado, viajar solos atreves de la puerta. Realmente esos muchachos no tenían nada en la cabeza. Con todo lo que habían llegado a ver en esos años, y que aún salieran con eso de "íbamos a sitios seguros". Aquello volvió a enervarlo. Y sin darse cuenta se llevó la mano al cinturón. Entonces se quedó helado. Una buena zurra con el cinto. Eso es lo que se merecían esos dos. Eso es lo que su padre le hubiera dado si hubiera hecho algo tan estúpido, eso es lo que él le hubiera dado a su propio hijo si hubiera fallado el tiro y aun siguiera vivo. Lo habría abrazado, le habría dicho cuanto le quería y lo peligroso que es jugar con armas de fuego, y después le hubiera puesto el culete como un tomate. Pero no fue eso lo que pasó. Su hijo acertó el tiro y murió. Y ese pensamiento era el que llevaba todo el día consumiéndolo. Iba a cometer el mismo error una y otra vez. Respiró hondo se sacó la correa la dobló en dos y la probó en su propia mano. Vale eso había sido muy estúpido, que daño, por dios auuuu. Sonrió maliciosamente y fue hacia la enfermería. Cuando entró en la enfermería, las cortinas estaba echadas y los chicos no lo vieron, la doctora vio el cinturón en la mano de Jack y se excusó y los dejó a solas.


	6. Chapter 6

- **Chicos** (dijo corriendo las cortinas)** ha llegado la hora de que tengamos unas palabritas** (a los dos chicos se les fueron los ojos directos a la correa que llevaba Jack en la mano).

- **Coronel** (dijo Júnior, que lo llamaba coronel en vez de Jack cuando veía que Jack estaba realmente enfadado),** sé que está enfadado con nosotros** (ahí estaba hablándole de usted en vez de tú, realmente el chico estaba asustado, y no era para menos una correa asusta a cualquiera. Pero una correa en las manos del coronel Jack O'Neill asustaría hasta el más valiente). **Y tiene motivos para estarlo, actuamos sin pensar y sin tener en cuenta los protocolos ni las órdenes. Pero debería de saber que solo fuimos a planetas considerados de clase 5** (pacíficos y sin armamento militar)**, y en todos ellos ya habíamos estado o el profesor Jackson o yo mismo. Solo hicimos labor de investigación, somos científicos y…**

- **Te equivocas, Junior** (dijo sin gritar pero enfadado),** lo que vosotros sois es dos niñatos que juegan a los exploradores, y yo he sido un necio por no darme cuenta antes. Ni esas palabras cultas ni esa falsa pompa que gastas cambia el hecho que tienes 16, y tú 14 **(señalándole directamente con el dedo a Dani), **y que aún sois unos niños que no saben identificar la seriedad y el peligro que comportan los viajes espaciales. Los entendíais cuando erais adultos, eso me consta. Aunque Dani tú llegaste a comprometer la misión en varias ocasiones siempre supiste analizar las diversas situaciones e identificar los verdaderos peligros y beneficios que cada acción comportaba. Pero ahora, ahora no sois capaces de hacer eso. Está claro que no. El general os ha apartado de las misiones hasta nueva orden, y vuestro acceso a las instalaciones estará a partir de ahora restringido. Pero eso no debería preocuparos porque no vais a pisar la base en mucho-mucho tiempo**.

- **Jack** (dijo Dani) **por favor, eso no. Nuestro trabajo está aquí, nosotros la cagamos, es cierto, y la cagamos a lo grande, pero no puedes alejarnos de la puerta. La puerta funciona gracias a gente como Sousa y como yo.**

- **Tienes razón la puerta funciona gracias a gente como el profesor Daniel Jackson y el doctor Jack Sousa. Y no es a ellos a los que se les está apartando de ella, sino a Dani y a Junior, dos mocosos insufribles que se creen que están por encima de todo y de todos. **

- **Jack, nosotros somos el profesor Daniel Jackson y el doctor Jack Sousa no hay bipolaridad de personalidad ni nada.**

- **No, no la hay. Porque el profesor Daniel Jackson y el doctor Jack Sousa desaparecieron el día que regresamos de DvA-2. Quizás sus conocimientos aún estén en vosotros, pero está claro que no su sensatez. **

- **Coronel O'Neill.**

- **Nada de coronel O'Neill, es solo Jack para ti, mocoso. Porque no solo respondes ante mí en las misiones, ya te he dicho un millón de veces, que también respondes ante mí fuera. Mientras seas menor harás lo que yo te diga y cuando yo lo diga, y no solo en el trabajo, en todo ¡Mierda ya! Soy vuestro tutor, me debéis ese respeto y esa consideración ¿no? **

- **Jack, estás sobredimensionando las cosas.**

- **¡Se acabó! **(dio un bufido)** ya colmaste mi paciencia Júnior, no soy tú igual, no me hables como si lo fuera. Soy vuestro tutor y si aún te cabe alguna duda de ello esto te lo dejará clarito** (y tiró de la muñeca de Jr. y se lo colocó bajó el brazo teniendo perfecto acceso a su retaguardia) ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS **Que sea la última vez que desobedeces una orden **

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau Jack nooooooo auuuuuuuh me haces daño**

- **Perfecto porque no quería hacerte cosquillas** ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS** Que sea la última vez que utilizas la tecnología y las infraestructuras militares para tu antojo personal** ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau noooo para para aaaaaaaaaaaaah no puedes a tú no puedes.**

- **Oh y tanto que puedo, es más, esto es lo que va a haber a partir de ahora cada vez que me desobedezcas o te metas en líos**. ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ** Que sea la última vez que te dejo al cargo y te largas abandonando a un hombre atrás** (se refería a Dava) ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS **Dava era tu responsabilidad, hijo, y pudo morir quemada por no estar cuidando de ella como te pedí**. ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah lo siento lo siento, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no pensé que podría prender fuego a la casa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau**

- **Ni tú ni nadie, pero si te dije que te quedabas al cargo es porque aún no puedo fiarme que pueda quedarse sola. **

- ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS **NO VOLVERÁS A HACER ALGO QUE PONGA POTENCIALMENTE O REMOTAMENTE EN PELIGRO TU VIDA **ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS **¿ENTENDISTE?**

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOO NUNCA LO JURO, NUNCA MÁS AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY NOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAH (**y Jack lo dejó de nuevo recostado en la camilla, rápidamente Júnior se puso de costado, tenía el trasero hecho trizas, ¡Malditas batas de hospital con abertura lateral!).

- **Dani** (lo miró fijamente Jack y Daniel bajó la mirada). **Lo mismo va por ti, hijo. En el pasado ya hemos hablado muchas veces de pensar antes de actuar y que aunque eres un científico debes dejar que Sam Teal'C y yo te protejamos, porque ahí fuera es peligroso, no es la librería de la facultad, es un mundo desconocido y la mayoría de veces en guerra. **

- **Lo siento Jack, solo quería sentirme de nuevo un adulto** (dijo poniendo pucheritos cosa que quitaba toda razón a su argumentación)-

- **Dani, respóndeme a una pregunta sinceramente ¿El profesor Daniel Jackson de hace dos años hubiera hecho algo como lo que habéis hecho vosotros dos?**

- **No** (dijo sin poder mirarle a los ojos) **¿Me vas a pegar a mí también?**

- **Mismo crimen, mismo castigo **(y Jack dio la vuelta y como había hecho con Jr. lo agarró de la muñeca y se lo colocó bajó el brazo y cuando tuvo libre acceso a las posaderas del chico empezó a descargar el cinturón) ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS **Que sea la última vez que desobedeces una orden **

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau Jack nooooooo auuuuuuuh me haces daño**

- **Esto no duele tanto como duele perder a un ser querido por una estúpida imprudencia, **ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS** Que sea la última vez que utilizas la tecnología y las infraestructuras militares para tu antojo personal** ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau noooo para para aaaaaaaaaaaaah no puedes a tú no puedes, tú no eres mi padre.**

- **Dany siempre has sido como un hermanito, tocacojones, para mí. Quizás no tuve que ver nada con tu concepción, pero llevo años cuidando de ti y preocupándote de ti, eso en mi libro se llama ser un padre. Y los padres cuando sus hijos se portan mal los castigan y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora, castigar a mis dos chicos por cabeza huecas** ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah lo siento lo siento, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah perdona papá, auuuu perdón, no volveré a portarme mal en mi vida, lo juro A aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau**

- **Eso es pero Dani, porque te aseguro que no me temblará la mano a la hora de darte un buen escarmiento.**

- ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS** TE DIRÉ LO MISMO QUE LE HE DICHO A TU HERMANO **(si los dos chicos eran sus hijos era lógico que entre ellos fueran hermanos ¿No? Al menos en la cabeza de Jack lo era. Pero eso no quitó que Junior se sintiera confuso con esas palabras) **NO VOLVERÁS A HACER ALGO QUE PONGA POTENCIALMENTE O REMOTAMENTE EN PELIGRO TU VIDA **ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS **¿ENTENDISTE?**

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOO NUNCA LO JURO, NUNCA MÁS AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY NOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAH (**y Jack lo dejó recostado en la camilla)

- **Chicos puede que haya sido algo duro **(los dos lo miraron como diciendo ¿Puede? ¿Algo? No nos sentaremos en nuestra vida, pero callaron les dolía demasiado el trasero para ponerlo de nuevo en el punto de mira de Jack) **con vosotros, pero lo que habéis estado haciendo es muy peligroso, fácilmente os podría haber pasado algo y ni yo ni nadie os habría podido ayudar. Sé lo que se siente al perder a un hombre y sé lo que se siente al perder un hijo. Y no estoy dispuesto a revivir ese dolor, aunque tenga que crujiros a cuerazos el resto de vuestras vidas ¿Entendéis?** (dijo pero sonando dolido no enfadado).

- **Lo siento Jack **(Dani fue el primero en disculparse ya que Jack también había sido algo más que un amigo en el pasado. Y conocía toda la historia de Jack y sentía haberle hecho recordar aquel dolor).

- **Yo también lo siento, Dani **(dijo Jack forzando una sonrisa)**. Ahora os dejo que descanséis pasaremos la noche aquí hasta que los bomberos digan que es seguro regresar a casa después de eso, poneros cómodos, porque no vais a salir de la puerta en muchísimo tiempo** (y la cara de los dos fue un poema, Jack no pudo más que reírse. Les cerró las luces y se dirigió hacia la puerta)

- **¿Jack? **(lo llamó Júnior)

- **¿Sí, Júnior?**

- **Yo también lo lamento** (dijo sin poder mirarlo a la cara)

- **Lo sé, hijo, lo sé. Y también sé que a partir de ahora cuidarás mejor de tus hermanos, ahora duerme, es tarde ya, y debéis estar cansados.**

- **¿Hermanos?** (preguntó aunque entendía perfectamente a quienes se refería Jack)

- **_Rist, lena avi dei laskar vide deo_** ("sí, la niña galleta y el mono saltarín" dijo en lenguaje de Dav-2 haciendo que los dos chicos abrieran mucho los ojos ¿des de cuando Jack hablaba Davidos? ¿Los habría estado entendiendo todo este tiempo cuando hablaban de él a sus espaldas ¡Oh madre! Estaban muertos). **Jajajaa** (y con una risa malévola salió de la enfermería y los dejó descansar. Lo cierto es que se había memorizado esa frase, había tenido mucho tiempo mientras esperaba a que regresaran y se había estado ojeando algunos documentos de Dani sobre DaV-2. Pero había aprendido algo que "vidu" significa "mono grande" no "coronel" como le había dicho Dava. Cuando pillara a esa mocosa jajaja).

FIN


End file.
